


A perfect Moment

by Elenduen



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, PWP, Rhodey Faints, Rhodey can't handle Tony in labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Re-write of the beginning of Iron Man Two.A heavily pregnant Tony is in the early stages of labor throughout the Senate hearing and his waters break on national TV, Bruce is in Gotham having been unexpectedly called away before the Stark Expo, so the only people with Tony are Pepper and a very inexperienced with childbirth, Rhodey.





	A perfect Moment

Considering the fact he’d been underweight, and recovering from injuries and blood loss when he’d first returned from Afghanistan it was a miracle that Tony had gone into heat at all let alone that he had conceived a Pup!

Yet, despite all the odds against them, he and Bruce had conceived a Pup during that heat, a Pup Tony hadn’t known about when he’d declared to the world that he was Iron Man. 

Had he known then he would most likely have kept the information to himself for the Pup’s sake, but it was too late once he discovered the pregnancy, and there was no way he and Bruce weren’t having the Pup so Tony had to find a way to make the two work together.

Besides which the Pup had survived his fight with Stain which had come close to killing him, even with Batman’s timely arrival. So if that wasn’t proof that this Pup was meant to be then nothing was.

 

The pregnancy had progressed well, Tony hadn’t suffered overly with morning sickness and his blood pressure had remained stable, his cravings had been rather unappealing, sandwich pickles on vanilla ice cream! Bruce had turned green at the sight of Tony tucking into a bowl of that and had continued to grimace as Tony devoured pints and jars of the mixture over the following months!.

 

Between them they made nursery’s at both the Gotham Manor and Tony’s mansion in Malibu, bought thousands of dollars worth of designer baby clothes and endless cuddly toys that just about filled the nursery’s. 

Everything had gone perfectly until the Stark Expo. 

Then things had gone south.

Firstly Bruce had had to fly to Gotham on an unexpected Business trip, taking him out of California and meaning he wasn’t there for Tony’s opening of the Expo in which he had remote control piloted the suit into the stadium and walked (Waddled) out on stage to the cheers of adoring fans and saluted the suit which had saluted him back!.

At nine months pregnant he couldn’t very well fly in the suit, hell he couldn’t get into it, hadn’t been able to fit since he was five months! And he wouldn’t risk the well being of his Pup on pulling a publicity stunt. 

 

Sadly however, while he was concerned about his Pups well being and going into premature labour the US Senate were not, and that was how Tony found himself in DC, horribly uncomfortable, his feet being crushed in too tight shoes, his back throbbing, and belly griping with twinges of pain as he faced the Senate committee over the Iron Man Suit. 

 

*****

 

Not that he was paying that much attention, his focus was on the increasing cramps of pain in his back and abdomen, and trying to find a comfortable position in his seat, and in speaking to Bruce who was probably doing his nut. 

 

“Have you got him yet?” he asked Pepper, turning to where she sat behind him for probably the fifteenth time!

“No,” Pepper said shaking her head, “I’ve spoken to Alfred and he said that he was going into the Lab, the shielding is likely blocking his cell,”

“Damnit!” Tony grumbled, “If he sees this shit on the news he is going to go bastard ballistic!”

"Mr Stark. Please," Senator Stern called cutting of the conversation between Pepper and Tony,

"Yes, dear?" Tony replied nonchalantly as he turned back around and rubbed the underside of his belly,

"Can I have your attention?" Stern asked clearly exasperated

"Yeah,” Tony said shifting round in the seat and tried to get comfortable as was possible while being heavily pregnant “And can we please hurry this up?, I’m thirty-eight weeks pregnant, my bladders the size of a frickin’ thimble right now!”

Ton gestured to his very large stomach earning him chuckles from the in the room while Stern scowled at him 

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

"I do not," Tony said not missing a beat

"You do not?" Stern said

"I do not," Tony repeated and then continued "well, it depends on how you define the word 'weapon.'"

"The Iron Man weapon," Stern stated.

"My device does not fit that description," Tony told him and shifting in his seat with obvious discomfort, reaching round behind himself to rub his own back with his hand trying to ease the ache that was growing steadily worse

"Well… how would you describe it?" Stern asked leaning forward over the bar

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator," Tony said 

"As?" Stern asked

"It's a high-tech prosthesis," Tony said earning more laughter from the crowd which he continued to speak over "that's actually the most apt description I can make of it."

"It's a weapon Mr Stark," Stern said, not impressed by the description and continued, ignoring a wince coming from Tony as he rubbed his belly looking increasingly uncomfortable   
"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America."

"Well, you can forget it," Tony said snapped letting a deep breath, "I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution depending on what state you're in. You can't have it!"

"Look, I'm no expert…" Stern started to say but Tony cut him off

"In prostitution? well I should hope not since you're a Senator!", the crowd roared with laughter at this and Tony grinned at them rubbing circles on his cramping belly.

"I'm no expert in weapons, We have somebody here who is an expert in weapons," Stern said, "I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

Tony rolled his eyes in clear disgust, "Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." The crowd murmured amongst themselves and chuckled at the insult.

Hammer too chuckled flatly and then spoke "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. Senator, if I may," Hammer stood up and walked around the table, "I may well not be an expert but you know who was the expert? 

“Oh enlighten me!” Tony drawled spreading his hands wide in obvious sarcasm

"Your Father. Really a father to us all," Hammer continued as Tony rolled his eyes and tipped his head back looking to the ceiling while Hammer continued to babble "and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here, in the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities and yet he insists it's a shield, he asks us to trust him as we cower behind it," Hammer said his head mockingly, "I wish I were comforted, Anthony…”

“Alright, I’m stopping you there!” Tony snapped, “My name is pronounced AnTony not Anthony, the H is silent you ignorant prick, if you are going to say my full name you can damn well say it properly!”

“I hardly think that this is a priority Mr Stark” Stern said 

“Just making a point,” Tony replied and hissed in pain clasping his back, "And can we please get a move on with this shit!?" he asked through gritted teeth,

“No, no, Anthony!” Hammer said again mispronouncing the name to Tony’s obvious irritation and as heedless as Stern of Tony's growing discomfort and frequent grimaces of pain. “The point is Iron Man and you know we live in a world of grave threats, threats that you will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America."

Unlike the laughter and applause, Tony’s speeches had received Hammer only managed a few half-hearted claps before Senator Stern spoke again, "That is well said Mr Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Rhodey?" Tony said losing all humor "what the fuck?"

Rhodey walked down the aisle towards the table as Tony rose with some difficulty from his chair and waddled up to meet him, "Hey buddy," he said pleasantly, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Look, it's me. I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on," he said clearly not happy about this himself, chivalrously he helped Tony back into his seat and paused when he saw Tony wince, “You okay?” he asked

“No, I’m nine months pregnant and dealing with a circus of fuckwits!” Tony grumbled and again tried to ease the ache in his back with no success 

Clearing his throat Rhodey looked at the Senator, “Perhaps in light of Tony’s condition we could recess?”

"Denied Colonel,” Stern said, “ I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by yourself, Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record can you please read page 57, paragraph 4?"

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Rhodey asked looking equal parts disgusted and incredulous 

"Yes, sir," Stern said.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner," Rhodey stated looking down at Tony who shrugged, not surprised by the underhanded move at all

"I understand," Stern said, "A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read…"

Rhodey shook his head and spoke louder to make sure that everyone present would hear and understand him, "You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final…"

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you," Stern said cutting him off

"Very well," Rhodey said quickly finding the right page and reluctantly read it out, "As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests." He looked to Tony who was squirming in his seat in plain discomfort and rubbing his back,  
"I did, however," Rhodey went on, “Go on to summarise that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities and that it would be in our interest…"

"That's enough Colonel," Stern called out trying to stop Rhodey but he was on a roll

“To enfold Mr Stark into the current chain of command, sir."

"I'm not a joiner," Tony said as jovially as he could right now considering how uncomfortable he was feeling, "but I'll consider Secretary of Defence, if you ask nice," he rubbed his belly, “After maternity leave of course!”, again laughter from the crowd followed this and Rhodey placed a supportive hand on his shoulder

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may," Stern said clearly struggling for patience "The imagery that's connected to your report."

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time," Rhodey said, "And I really think that Mr Stark needs a break..."

"With all due respect," Stern said in a deeply patronizing tone, "Colonel, I understand. And if you could narrate these images for us I'll try and speed things along"

Rhodey set his jaw looking mutinous but complied with the order, "Let's have the images," 

On the screens images of foreign military installations were shown, "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark's suit."

Tony raised his eyebrows and pulled his very advanced phone from his pocket and began typing as Rhodey continued, "This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."

"Hold on one-second buddy," Tony said leaning over as far as his very pregnant body would allow, "let me see something here." he tapped a few buttons on the phone and a black box appeared on the screen as Tony commented, "Oh! Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens." Hammer, Stern and the rest of the court looked rather disconcerted by this.  
"I need them," Tony said continuing to type on the see-through phone, "Time for a little transparency. Now let's see what's really going on?"

On the main screen, a box flashed up saying, “Welcome Mr. Stark”

"What is he doing?" Stern cried

"If you will direct your attention to said screens…" Tony continued ignoring the man completely, "I believe that's North Korea," black and white footage of a bulky and crude imitation of an Iron Man suit was shown, the machine took a few steps forward then collapsed sending out a shower of machine gun fire!

"Can you turn that off?" Stern said yelled, "Take it off!" 

"Iran," Tony continued “And now a man being thrown up into the air was seen, "No grave immediate threat here and…,” Tony grinned devilishly “Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game? Hey Justin, you're on TV," Tony declared in amusement 

Hammer leaped up and began to fiddle with the cables to unplug them from the TV screens,

"Okay, give me a left twist," the recording of him on the screen told the test pilot, "Left's good. Turn to the right." Now the suit fouled up horrifically as the turn was far to violent and the pilot howled in pain while Hammer repeatedly swore.

Finally Hammer found the right cable and unplugged it, but it was too late since the footage had already been shown to everyone present.  
"Wow," Tony drawled, "Yeah, I'd say most countries, 5, 10 years away. Hammer Industries, 20, without Hammer’s input, with it they’ll be lucky to see it done inside fifty years!"

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived," Hammer said hurriedly.

“With what his spine snapped in half you dickless wonder!” Tony snorted at him in disgust

"I think we're done is the point that he's making," Senator Stern said not wanting this show to go on any longer since it had gotten completely out of his control, “I don't see that there's- that there's any reason that…"

"The point is, you're welcome," Tony told him, "I guess."

"For what?" Stern asked.

"Because I'm apparently working as your nuclear deterrent," Tony told him, "It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it but I did you a big favour," as gracefully as he could he rose to his feet and turned to the crowd with a hand on his belly, "I have successfully privatized world peace." As the crowd cheered he held up peace signs and grinned, "What more do you want?" He shouted “Here I am nine months gone and trying to play ball with these ass-clowns!"

"Fuck you, Mr Stark," Stern called giving up "fuck you buddy!” he sighed and shook his head, "We're adjourned. We're adjourned for the day," 

"Okay," Tony said beaming and reached for his sunglasses only to let out a hoarse cry and gripped his belly as his waters broke in the Senate on national TV!

“Call an ambulance!” Rhodey barked at the Senator and put an arm around Tony, “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,”

“Call Bruce!” Tony breathed out his bravado gone, “I need him here!”

“I’m on it!” Pepper said her phone already to her ear and let out a sigh of relief as finally, Bruce answered his phone, “Bruce, it’s Pepper, Tony’s gone into Labour. He’s in DC, never mind why, just get here now!”

“Gimme the phone!” Tony snapped reaching out for it, Pepper handing it over to him, “Hey babe?” Tony said into the phone, “You don’t get your ass here right the fuck now I swear to God I will cut your knot off and make you eat it!”, he tossed the phone back to Pepper and let out an anguished cry as he clutched at his belly 

“Hospital now!” Rhodey declared looking panicked, “I might know some field medicine but I ain’t never delivered a Pup and I ain’t about to start now!”.

 

*****

 

Looking frightened and stressed Rhodey ran into the maternity suite carrying a cup of ice cubes for Tony who was on the bed yelling out in pain as he gripped Pepper’s hand and grit his teeth until the contraction past and he fell back against the pillows panting and sweating. 

“Got the ice?” Pepper asked

“Yeah, here!”, Rhodey thrust the ice at Tony who took a cube into his mouth 

“Where the hell is Wayne?” Rhodey demanded looking at Tony frantically, “I can’t deal with this!”

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Tony exploded, “You can’t deal with this!?” he bellowed, “How the fuck do you think I fucking feel!?”, Tony had refused all pain relief worrying it might effect the Pup, and was taking out his pain on Rhodey as the result as he was the Alpha present!

Rhodey opened his mouth to apologize but Tony looked away grunting, “Alphas!”

Pepper patted the back of his hand soothingly, “I’ll go and call Bruce again,” She said getting to her feet and leaving the room before Rhodey could stop her, 

“I’ll go and uh.., coffee, I need…!” he didn’t get to finish the sentence as Tony grabbed his shirt and yanked him back towards the bed

“Don’t you dare fucking leave me!” he snarled in a murderous sounding fury that had the Colonel nodding his head meekly in agreement!.

 

On a Wayne Jet Bruce was pacing back and forth as he waited to reach DC. On the TV screen a news report of the Senate hearing was playing with Tony doubling over with a cry of pain as his waters broke. 

“Tony Stark successfully defended his right to maintain autonomy of the Iron Man suit while in the early stages of labour,” the news reader said, “And went into full labour just as the hearing was adjourned”  
“Jesus shitting Christ!” Bruce cursed, “Bunch of bastards!”, Senator Stern had better hope that he never met the Bat in a dark alley after this!

“Tony Stark is currently in hospital delivering his Pup, however no news from either Stark Industries or Wayne Enterprises have been forth coming.”

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, sinking down into his seat praying that he’d reach the hospital in time to see his Pup born, in the seats across from him Dick and Alfred shot him worried looks. 

 

A few hours later a helicopter met Bruce at the airport and flew him directly to the hospital, while Dick and Alfred took a waiting car. 

Bruce was met on the roof by a pale, sweaty, and thoroughly dishevelled Rhodey. 

“Thank fucking God you’re here man!” he cried, as they ran into the building, “It’s like he’s possessed, I keep expecting him to spin his head round and puke green slime everywhere!”

Bruce snorted in amusement at the description of Tony’s labour and the fact that Rhodey, a man who had been to war was completely undone by an Omega in labour!

His amusement however was short lived as the two of them reached Tony’s room and were treated to the sight of Tony upon on his hands and knees, legs parted wide with the Pup crowning!

“Ohgodno!” Rhodey gagged and staggered back out of the room looking ready to pass out at the sight of blood and a head about to exit Tony’s body!

“Useless!” Pepper cried in exasperation, Tony however only had eyes for Bruce who hurried to his side to take over from the nurse who’d been supporting him, 

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologised kissing the Omega’s sweat damp and reddened cheek

“That’s usually my line!” Tony chuckled then his face creased in pain and he cried out with another contraction 

“Alright bear down now Tony,” the Obstetrician instructed 

“What, Do, you, think, I, am, doing!” Tony ground out sinking his nails and fingertips deeply into Bruce’s shoulders . Bruce grit his teeth against the pain and rubbed Tony’s back, looking down to see the head emerge from Tony’s body, bloody and red, 

“Alright Tony we’re nearly there,” the Obstetrician said, “One more push now, wait for the contraction and bear down”

Yelling out in pain Tony did as instructed and slowly but surely the bloody, slippery body slid from him and he collapsed against Bruce panting in exhaustion. 

A spluttering cry pierced the air and Tony turned to see the Pup being wrapped up in a blanket. 

“An Omega Girl” the midwife said handing the Pup to Tony, “Congratulations”

Tony was for once beyond words, crying too hard as he stared at the perfect new born in his arms, Bruce wasn’t much better as he reached out to stroke her cheek with his fingertips and marvelled at the tiny little hands and feet, 

“She’s beautiful!” Pepper said wiping tears from her own face, “Absolutely beautiful”

“I think she looks like you,” Bruce whispered to Tony who looked at him 

“Looks more like you I think, definitely has your nose and your chin!”

“But your lips and artistic hands,” Bruce lifted one tiny hand on the tip of his finger amazed by how small it was,

“Um, is it safe to come in now?” Dick asked pocking his head around the door, “Rhodey’s regained consciousness and wants to see the Pup!”

“Traitor!” Rhodey complained, “You weren’t s’pose to tell them that, now I’ll never live it down!”

“Should man up then and not pass out at the sight of a Pup being born!” Alfred said patting his shoulder, Rhodey sighed forlornly!

“Come and meet our new Omega daughter,” Bruce said with a beaming grin

All cooing in adoration of the newborn Alfred, Rhodey, and Dick greeted the Pup in Tony’s arms, he looked up at Bruce,

“Rosalina?” he asked Bruce who nodded 

“Rosalina Grace Stark Wayne” 

Tony let out a wince getting the attention from the Obstetrician, “Tine to deliver the placenta”

Rhodey paled and quickly made his exit followed by a chuckled Alfred and Dick, 

“I’ll go and deal with the press,” Pepper said kissing Tony’s cheek and Bruce’s before she departed

While Tony was delivered of the placenta Bruce stood back cradling Rosalina in his arms staring down at her placid perfect features in awe. Outside the world maybe going insane wanting news of her, of himself and Tony, they may still try to the Iron Man suit from him, new enemies would undoubtedly test their might against them, but right now, in this moment then only thing that mattered was that he, Tony, and Rosalina were together and for the minute everything was perfect.


End file.
